cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
SovOil
Soviet World Oil Industries, known in the west by the contraction SovOil and in the Soviet Union by the acronym SGKP, is a petrochemical corporation headquartered in the United Soviet Sovereign Republics (USSR). SovOil, being the richest company in the Soviet Union, uses its economic power to manipulate and ultimately control the Soviet government, which lead to the corporation being considered a world power in 2020. Petrochem is SovOil's primary business rival, and the two corporations fought each other in the Second Corporate War, where SovOil was victorious. History In 1994, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was succeeded by the Union of Sovereign Soviet Republics, an entirely new entity based on economic cooperation. In 1996, the president of the Soviet Federation Andrei Gorborev re-structured the centrally-controlled Soviet oil industry. Soviet republics were arguing over how much control to hand over to the Central Committee of the Soviet Union, and no progress was being made. In order to facilitate the restructuring, Gorborev named Anatoly Novikovo as the Director of the State Oil Industries Subcommittee. Novikovo, a Siberian delegate to the Central Committee, represented a large oil-producing region. One of the first things Novikovo did to ensure success was promoting Yarno Kurgasyn, a delegate from another large oil-producing region (Kazakhstan) to be his deputy director. With two representatives of large oil-producing regions heading the subcommittee, the committee would eventually be able to successfully push for a consolidated Soviet oil industry, where all of the oil production in the USSR could be controlled by a single corporation - Soviet State Oil Industries. In 1997, a rebellion began to affect the USSR. KGB elements, who had remained loyal to the pre-restructuring Soviet Socialist Republic government began to attack the government and state industries of the new Soviet Sovereign Republics. Soviet State Oil Industries was among the state-owned corporations targeted. Because of its immense value, Soviet State Oil Industries was granted permission by the Soviet state to create its own paramilitary force for self-protection. In 1998 The Soviet State Oil Industries, controlled by the State Oil Subcommittee and headed by Anatoly Novikovo, successfully consolidated oil production, refinement and transportation. The company began to be called SovOil in the west. In 2002, Sergei Kirsanov - commander of SovOil's security forces - was ordered by Novikovo to lock down SovOil company sites. Kirsanov announced that SovOil was going private and secceeding from the central committee government of the USSR. Though USSR state forces attempted to retake SovOil's facilities, it was impossible without destroying them and risking the USSR's oil supply. Because of this, the Central Committee had to acknowledge SovOil's independence. Between 2002 and 2008, SovOil rebranded itself as Soviet World Oil Industries. It also began manipulating the Soviet Central Committee, using bribes and boosting politician popularity to ensure economic stability in the USSR. During this time, SovOil began to produce CHOOH2, an alcohol-based fuel used to power vehicles. Second Corporate War In 2006, SovOil and rival American oil company Petrochem had a falling out over a business deal regarding the drilling and refinement of oil in Siberia. The fallout over this deal would eventually result in open hostilities between the two corporations, leading to the start of the Second Corporate War in 2008. In 2009, Anatoly Novikovo was killed in a surprise attack by Petrochem. After Novikovo was killed, Yarno Kurgasyn stepped in as the head of SovOil. Yevgeny Novikovo, son of the founder, was named CEO. In 2010, SovOil won the Second Corporate War against Petrochem. After the War Between 2012 and 2020, Yarno Kurgasyn retired from the company. SovOil continued to cement its role as the greatest unifying force in the USSR, weilding its mighty economic influence over the soviet government. In the end, the government that created SovOil became a tool for the corporation. In 2020, The Novikovo family were still the majority shareholders in the company. SovOil is the seventh largest corporation in the world, and it holds considerable political power in the USSR - to the point where the USSR is not considered a world power, but SovOil is. Divisions In the year 2020, the following divisions were classified by SovOil: * Offshore Engineering, Inc. - '''a large subsidiary devoted to the manufacturing and maintenance of offshore oil rigs and their supporting technologies. * '''SovOil Investments - an investment firm managing portfolios and investments around the world. It is headed by Neonila Novikovo, the daughter of SovOil founder Anatoly Novikovo. * SovOil Industrial Troubleshooting - a troubleshooting team that specializes in responding to disasters like oil-well fires. This division is lead by Peter Van Rijen. SovOil's troubleshooters are considered the best in the business; even Petrochem has hired them. * SovOil Security Forces '- SovOil's own army, commanded by General Lupold Korepino. The security force consists of an infantry branch and a Navy branch. * '''SovOil Secret Police '- a widely feared organization headed by Valentin Domanevka. They do not work together with the Security Forces, and often operate in a stealthy manner. Notable Employees In the year 2020, the following notable individuals were employed by SovOil: * '''Arkady Cherminino - The current chairman in SovOil's board of directors. In 2020, he is serving his second 5-year term as chairman, and is likely to continue representing the company. He is considered an adept diplomat and businessman, having lead SovOil through emergency situations in the past. * Boris Svinarin -''' The current deputy chairman in SovOil's board of directors. A large, balding man from Georgia with a subdued personality and great linguistic skill. He was appointed the position after Yarno Kurgasyn inherited the position of chairman following Anatoly Novikovo's death. He acted as interim chairman for a brief period, following Yarno's retirement, but he ultimately lost the position to Arkady on the grounds of being too inexperienced. Being one of the few people genuinely friendly with Yevgeny, he often acts as a vital liaison between him and Arkady. * 'Yarno Kurgasyn -' Chairman of SovOil's board of directors from 2009 to 2012. * '''Yevgeny Novikovo - The son of SovOil's founder, Anatoly Novikovo. In contrast with his deliberate and thoughtful father, Yevgeny has a fiery temper and frequently argues with Arkady Cherminino. * Neonila Novikovo - The daughter of SovOil's founder, and elder sister to Yevgeny. A former gymnast, she is currently the head of SovOil Investments, a subsidiary that manages world-wide investments. Her relationship with Yevgeny is rather tumultuous, especially since she is a firm supporter of Arkady, but they maintain a strong bond through a mutual desire to uphold their family name and fortune. * General Lupold Korepino - The commander of SovOil's security forces. Being the commander of this force makes him one of the most powerful military leaders on earth. * Valentin Domanevka - The director of SovOil's secret police. Domanevka was once a Deputy Director of the KGB. He and Lupold Korepino are suspicious of each other. Unlike some key players in SovOil, Valentin notably has no cyberware and staunchly refuses to ever acquire any. * Peter Van Rijen '''- The leader of SovOil's Industrial Industrial Troubleshooting division. He leads SovOil crews in responding to oil-related disasters like oil well fires and explosions. Originally an oil well firefighter for the Royal Dutch Shell Oil company, Peter went freelance and over time established a name for himself as a top oil-business troubleshooter. Both PetroChem and SovOil wanted to hire him at the same time, leading to a salary bidding war between the two companies. Ultimately, SovOil won, and Peter has been with SovOil since 2005. Key Facilitates In the year 2020, some key SovOil facilities were identified as: * '''Headquarters - '''The SovOil headquarters are near the center of Moscow. The main building is a sprawling 10-story buildin g. The inside of the building is drab and utilitarian. It was scheduled to be replaced by 2023 with an eighty-five story tower. * '''Regional Offices - These offices are typically found in Europe and Asia. A SovOil regional office can be found in Night City. * The Shevchenko Installation - This installation is the largest oil refinery in the world. It is a massive facility located at the junction of several major oil pipelines in the Caspian sea. References MOSS, W. Corporation Report 2020 Volume 3. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1992 ru:SovOil uk:SovOil Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Corporations